Your Touch On My Soul
by Esther Huffleclaw
Summary: While Clark worried that his soulmate wasn't even on the same planet, Lex told himself he didn't care about the whole thing in the slightest. Neither one allowed themselves even to dream that they might be each other's. *A series of oneshots inspired by Rosawyn's amazing soulmate AU fics Fingerprints and Soul-scars. If you haven't read them, you really should.*
1. I'm Glad It's You

The day after Lex got out of the hospital, having recovered from getting caught out in the meteor shower in Smallville, his mother pulled him into her lap and ran her fingers over his newly hairless skull. "Lex, honey," she said, "how long have you had this?"

He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Had what?"

"A soulmark." Her fingers lingered at the base of his skull. "You didn't have it when you were born—I would've noticed."

He opened his eyes and twisted around to face her, surprised. "Do I have one now?"

Leaning forward, she kissed his forehead. "Yes, dear. I suppose it means that your soulmate was born just recently."

* * *

><p>Martha pulled her son into her lap and ran a brush over his hair, threading her fingers through the dark strands. When the doctors had told her she would never have a child of her own, she had not dared to dream this day would come. She and Jonathan had discussed adoption, but it had never felt quite right until Clark literally fell into their lives.<p>

A hint of bright red caught her eye, and her fingers froze. Had he been injured and she hadn't noticed? Holding her breath, she gently moved the dark locks at the nape of his neck out of the way, and released her breath in relief. A red fingerprint contrasted sharply with Clark's skin, the bright colour striking and unusual. But then, the boy wasn't human; it was strange that he even had a soulmark.

She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer that his soulmate was on earth, and that they would find each other some day.

* * *

><p>The day after his mother's funeral, Lex sat staring out the window in the mansion. He heard the door open behind him, but didn't move. He couldn't bring himself to care who was there. He had gone numb.<p>

"If you believe in any gods, son," Lionel said quietly, his voice bitter, "pray that you never find your soulmate." He caught the back of Lex's head and turned it toward the light, strong fingers digging into the skull. "Such a large, strong mark must mean a male." His voice sharpened, becoming derisive. "You won't even get an heir out of it."

Jerking his head free, Lex turned to face his father. "I care nothing for heirs—you taught me that." His voice cracked.

Lionel's lip curled. "Well, you've certainly proven that."

Lex turned back to the window, an angry retort dying on his lips. He didn't have the energy to fight, not today.

* * *

><p>The sound of squealing tires was Clark's only warning, and he had no time to do anything but raise his head before the speeding car struck him, knocking him through the bridge railing and into the river. As he pulled the driver out of the car, he wondered at the young man's hairless scalp but assumed it was a personal choice for fashion or something.<p>

He caught a glimpse of a dark red fingerprint on the back of the young man's neck as he laid him on the riverbank and turned him over, the vibrant colour conspicuous against the pale skin. Clark hadn't seen another such striking soulmark other than his own before, though this one was a much darker red, nearly wine-coloured. But soulmarks were not a priority at the moment. "Come on," he begged, trying to force water out of lungs without breaking ribs. "Don't die on me."

A sudden explosion of coughing, and green eyes—green like the sea—fastened on his face. The smooth skin between those eyes creased into a frown, and a slightly hoarse voice commented, "I could have sworn I hit you."

Sitting back on his heels, Clark lifted one shoulder slightly. "If you had, I'd be—I'd be dead."

"Clark!" Jonathan Kent slid down the bank toward them, stones and pebbles falling and bouncing around his feet. "Son, are you all right?"

"Yeah." Clark smiled crookedly at his father. "I'm okay."

"Who's the maniac that was driving that car?" Jonathan demanded, anger and fear warring together in his voice.

"That would be me." The young man with the seagreen eyes pushed himself to his feet, swaying a little. "Lex Luthor. Thanks for saving my life."

Jonathan nodded. "I'm Jonathan Kent. This is my son Clark."

Lex smiled. "You have quite an extraordinary boy there, Mr Kent. If there's any way I can repay—"

Jonathan cut him off. "Drive slower."

* * *

><p>"Help me."<p>

Lex leapt the fence into the cornfield, pushing through the tall plants toward the voice. A shadow loomed up out of the darkness before him, resolving into a vaguely familiar figure, strapped to a scarecrow support, wearing nothing but boxers and an oddly glowing green necklace. "Clark?" He stretched to untie the ropes that held the younger boy's arms to the crosspieces. "Who did this to you?"

"Doesn't matter." His arms free, Clark fell to his hands and knees in the dirt.

Lex crouched beside him, throwing his coat over Clark's bare shoulders. "You need to see a doctor." A flash of red on the nape of Clark's neck caught his eye, and he frowned. About to reach out to check for injury, he realized it was a soulmark and curled his fingers into his palm. His father had taught him that touching someone's soulmark without their permission was the height of rudeness; Lionel didn't care much for the institution of soulmates, but that was one courtesy he had made sure Lex understood.

Clark struggled to his feet, pulling the necklace over his head and tossing it away. "I'll be okay."

Standing near in case his support was needed, Lex shook his head at Clark's stubbornness. "At least let me give you a ride."

* * *

><p>The sun was just peeking over the trees when Clark entered the barn. He had almost thought he must have dreamed Lex showing up on the doorstep last night. How could a father kick his son out into the night like that?<p>

Lex's shirtless back was to Clark, and he was bending to pick up a forkful of hay. The muscles rippled across his bare shoulders as he stood up, his soulmark dancing like a flame against his pale skin. Clark realized he was holding his breath, and he shook his head, unsure what was wrong with him. "I was going to give you some tips," he said to cover his confusion, "but it looks like you have everything under control."

Setting the fork into the ground, Lex leaned against it. "My family had a ranch in Montana. I used to go there in the summers with my mom." He shrugged. "We would work right alongside the ranch hands. Everyone did their fair share. It was the only time I felt… normal."

Normal. Clark felt his throat tighten and he chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Normal is overrated."

Lex laughed shortly. "Spoken like a true normal."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Clark took a deep breath. Maybe he should just tell him. A little voice in his head whispered that now was a perfect moment. "Well… I, uh... "

Seagreen eyes studied him, and Lex tilted his head a bit to one side. "Clark?"

Taking his hands out of his pockets, Clark stepped forward. "Let me help you with that." Yes, he had just chickened out. He told the voice in his head to shut up. It just wasn't the right time. It had nothing to do with those hypnotic eyes.

Shaking his head, Lex hefted the fork. "Thanks, Clark, but I'd like to prove to your father once and for all that some Luthors pull their own weight."

* * *

><p>Every muscle in Lex's body hurt. Yes, he used to work on a ranch, but that was years ago. His body was no longer used to the physical labour, and protested vehemently. Slowly climbing to Clark's loft, he paused for a moment at the top of the stairs; Clark wasn't here. Slightly disappointed—he had no energy for more than that—he made his way over to the couch, and collapsed face first into the cushions, the fabric slightly rough against his skin. He really didn't want to walk all the way back to the Kents' guest room. Maybe he would just sleep right here tonight. If his screaming muscles would allow him to sleep, that is.<p>

His eyes had only just drifted closed when running footsteps clattered up the stairs. Groaning, he opened one eye and turned his head enough to see. Clark grinned at him from the top of the steps. "Hey, Lex. Sore?"

Lex closed his eyes with as much dignity as he could muster while lying on his face hugging a throw pillow against his bare chest. "It feels like every muscle in my body is on fire."

The old boards in the floor creaked as Clark walked across to the couch. "Here," he said. "Shove over."

Opening one eye, Lex watched as Clark sat beside him. Laying his large, warm hands on Lex's shoulders, Clark gently began to rub his aching muscles. God, that felt good. Allowing his eyes to slide shut again, Lex murmured, "You could make good money as a masseuse, Clark. You should think about it as a career option."

A soft chuckle was his only answer. Clark's fingers continued to move across Lex's shoulders and back, rubbing away the tightness and pain and leaving streaks of heat in their wake. "Lex?" Clark's voice was soft. "Do you ever wonder who your soulmate is?"

Lex shrugged, and Clark's hands stilled, yet stayed resting on his shoulders. "Not really, no. My parents were soulmates, and look how that turned out. I really don't know if the whole thing matters at all."

"My parents are soulmates." Clark's hands didn't move, and yet the heat slowly soaked into Lex's shoulders, easing his muscles anyway.

Smiling though Clark couldn't see it, Lex replied, "Well, I guess that's good evidence in favour of it."

Clark's voice was so soft now that Lex had to strain to hear him. "I don't think I'll ever meet mine. She's probably not even on this planet."

What the hell? Sitting up and twisting around to face Clark, Lex was dumbfounded to see that he was serious. "What are you talking about, Clark?"

Dropping his hands in his lap, Clark stared at them for a moment, then met Lex's eyes. "I'm not human, Lex. What if my soulmate isn't human either?"

"You're not—" Lex broke off, shook his head, tried again. "You're not _human_?" He had long ago considered the possibility that an alien ship had landed under cover of the meteor shower, and he had long suspected Clark was more than he seemed, but this? He scrubbed his hands over his face. A vague theory was a far cry from hearing it confirmed. It did explain a lot of things, though. God, everything suddenly made sense.

Clark's eyes dropped again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out."

Oh, shit. "Clark." Leaning forward, Lex laid a hand on Clark's cheek. "I'm not freaked out. I'm just a little… surprised that you told me. And honoured."

Clark raised his eyes again, the blue clouded with hesitant shadows. "It doesn't change anything?"

Lex brushed his thumb across Clark's cheekbone. God, Clark was gorgeous. "Well, I wouldn't say that. You've just told me your deepest, darkest secret. I think that means I have to tell you mine."

Clark sounded slightly breathless when he replied, "No, you don't have to. Really. I wanted to tell you—I've wanted to tell you for awhile, but… " He trailed off, shrugging.

"And I want to tell you mine." Lex smiled, shifting closer and lowering his voice to a stage whisper. "Montaigne said obsession was the wellspring of genius and madness. I'm not sure which I manifest—perhaps both?—but, Clark, I am _obsessed_."

"Really?" Clark frowned slightly. "With what?"

He really was näive. Shaking his head, Lex replied, "With you."

"Me?" Clark's eyes widened, and he stared at Lex in dismay. "Why?"

Lex put his other hand on Clark's shoulder. "Clark, I've wanted to kiss you since the day we met. When you pulled me out of the river, I have to admit I was disappointed that I can't remember if you gave me mouth-to-mouth."

Clark's lips parted and a faint blush rose into his cheeks. "You… were?"

"Who needs soulmates? I want you." Lex bent forward and brushed his lips across Clark's, just a hint of a kiss, then pulled back, watching him carefully.

A shiver went through Clark and he stared at Lex with wide eyes. Then he reached up, curled a hand around Lex's neck, and pulled him down for another kiss.

A flash of heat bloomed at the base of Lex's skull, not unpleasant, but intense enough to make him gasp. Clark's hand on his skin was like fire that restored rather than burning. Then Clark slid his hand down to Lex's shoulder, and the sensation faded. Lex found himself blinking rather stupidly into concerned blue eyes, his mind racing faster than a speeding train. Could it be? Was Clark—? Had he touched—?

"Lex? What is it?" Clark asked. "Are you okay?"

He wanted it to be true so badly he couldn't even articulate the thought. Some superstitious idea that speaking a wish would jinx it had hold of him. He swallowed hard. "Clark, I think you touched—" He broke off, his throat tightening around the words.

"Oh, God." Clark's eyes widened in horror. "I'm so sorry, Lex. I didn't mean to—"

Shit. Damn and shit. "No, Clark. You didn't do anything wrong." He took a deep breath. "I really suck at this sort of thing. Clark, I think—I think you should touch it again." Icy cold terror filled him at the thought—what if he had imagined it? But he had to know.

Clark's eyes widened again, this time with something that looked like hope. "Lex, did you feel something?"

"I think I… I don't know. Just, please?" Lex turned around so Clark could see better.

Clark swallowed audibly. "Okay." He lifted his hand from Lex's shoulder and, for an interminable moment, neither of them moved. Lex held his breath. Then Clark's warm finger touched the nape of his neck, and heat burst forth again, radiating out from the point of contact like a candle in a dark room pushing back the shadows. "Lex," Clark whispered, his voice awed. "It turned blue."

Lex closed his eyes and let his head fall forward, silently thanking any gods who might be listening that this was real.

"Lex?" There was worry in Clark's voice again. "Are you okay? Is this… okay?"

Incredulous, Lex turned around again. "Are you kidding, Clark? This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never allowed myself to hope that I could be so lucky." A relieved smile spread across Clark's face and it was as if the sun had come out from the clouds. But it wasn't just that he was lucky; this was so much more than Lex deserved. He bowed his head. "I'm not like you, Clark; I'm not good."

Clark rested his hands on Lex's shoulders and squeezed. "Yes, you are. And, even if you weren't, it wouldn't matter. Lex, I thought I would never find my soulmate. And here you are."

To his embarrassment, Lex felt tears prickling his eyes. "You don't wish it was Lana?"

Clark let out a breath. "Honestly, there was a time when I hoped for Lana. But I gave that up long ago. It was only a crush." He suddenly grinned, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "But don't you think we should make sure? You haven't touched mine yet."

"Yes. Yes, we should." They shifted around on the couch until Lex was sitting sideways with one leg drawn up, facing Clark's back. Suddenly nervous, Lex gently tugged the collar of Clark's blue shirt down with one hand and brushed the dark locks aside with the other. What if Clark's alien physiology reacted differently? He firmly told himself to man up and get on with it. The bright red fingerprint on Clark's neck looked about the right size. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and gently touched it.

Instantly, the red morphed into a green that nearly glowed, and Clark shivered. "It tingles," he said softly.

Lex felt inordinately proud that his touch had done that. "It's green." He leaned forward and kissed Clark's neck beside the soulmark.

Clark made a soft sound in his throat and leaned back into the kiss. "Hey, Lex? I'm glad it's you."

Wrapping his arms around Clark, Lex pulled him close and dropped his forehead onto Clark's shoulder. "Me too, Clark. Me too."


	2. As If He Could Fly

Lex slowly woke up, sandwiched between Clark and the back of the couch. Even with no shirt or blanket, he was almost too warm. The ache in his muscles had mostly faded, replaced with an ache that had more to do with Clark's body pressing against him. He bit off a groan, and Clark started to pull away, but Lex tightened his arms possessively.

Laughing, Clark laid a hand over Lex's. "How did you sleep?"

"Best sleep of my life." He bent his neck and kissed Clark's shoulder, pleased at the sharp intake of breath that resulted. "You?"

Clark sounded breathless. "Yeah."

It was Lex's turn to laugh. Continuing to drop kisses across Clark's shoulder and up the side of his neck, he slid a hand under the bright blue t-shirt and over the hard muscles of Clark's stomach.

Clark gasped, his body trembling under Lex's fingers. "Lex… "

Lex stopped and pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry." God, if he ruined this…!

"No, don't be sorry." Clark twisted himself around and met Lex's eyes, smiling. He reached up and ran his fingertips over Lex's ear, sending a shiver through him. "It's just that… as much as I would love to laze around here with you, I need to be up soon to help my dad feed the cows."

Lex went very still. "Clark, your parents. Are you gonna tell them… about us?"

Clark nodded, studying Lex's eyes. "Yeah. Of course I will."

Lex pressed his lips together, and lifted his chin. "As Shakespeare suggested, I would deny my father and change my name."

Clark picked up one of Lex's hands and folded it between both of his. "You don't have to do that, Lex. They'll come around. You'll see."

Shaking his head slowly and staring at their joined hands, Lex said quietly, "You know them better than I do." And yet, he couldn't imagine that Jonathan Kent would ever be happy that his son's soulmate was a Luthor.

"Come on." Clark stood up and tugged Lex up with him. "My mom makes the best breakfasts." He grinned, eyeing Lex's shirtless torso. "But it's a no-shirt-no-shoes-no-service kitchen."

Lex raised an eyebrow at the look in Clark's eyes. "I think I left my shirt somewhere in the barn while I was mucking stalls yesterday. Do you think we have time to find it before your father arrives?"

Clark nodded thoughtfully. "Wait here," he said, and sped away, leaving Lex gaping. But before he had time to do more than wonder what the hell had just happened, Clark was back, handing him his shirt, and grinning impudently. "Not human, remember?"

"Yeah." Lex took the shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. "You're amazing, you know that, Clark?" A blush stained Clark's cheeks, and he ducked his head bashfully. God, how did Lex get so lucky? Tugging his shirt down over his hips, he stepped forward and smiled. "So… breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Clark threw open the door and strode into the kitchen, taking a deep breath of bacon-scented air. "Good morning, Mom! Gosh, that smells good."<p>

"Good morning, Clark." Martha Kent turned from the stove and smiled. "Good morning, Lex." She gestured toward the table with her spoon. "Have a seat."

Clark grinned at Lex and threw himself into a chair.

Turning back to the stove, Martha asked, "So, where were you last night, Clark?"

"What?" Clark fumbled the napkin he had just picked up. He had been hoping his parents wouldn't notice that he hadn't been in the house all night. Beside him, Lex ducked his head as he sat down, biting his lip as if he was trying not to laugh.

Martha turned around and pointed her spoon at Clark. "Don't give me that innocent look, Clark. I'm your mother; it doesn't work on me." She turned to Lex, who was studying the tablecloth as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. "You're a guest, Lex, and I don't have the right to police your comings and goings, but you were out all night too and, if Clark was with you, that makes it my business."

Lex raised his head, the humour gone from his expression. "You're right, Mrs Kent. And it was my fault."

"No." Clark leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, meeting his mother's eyes. "There was no fault, because we didn't do anything wrong." He shrugged. "I guess I should've told you where I was, so you wouldn't worry, but I was… distracted." That was putting it mildly. The grin that had kept returning ever since last night crept back onto his face.

Martha frowned, glancing back and forth between the two of them. "You both look like the cats that got the cream. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"What happened?" Jonathan came into the kitchen, kissed his wife, and eyed Lex suspiciously.

"Clark was just going to tell me." Martha raised an eyebrow at Clark.

Clark raised his chin slightly and met her gaze steadily. He had nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to apologize for. "I found my soulmate."

Martha's hands flew up to cover her mouth, and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Clark. Honey."

Jonathan's eyes flickered to Lex and narrowed. "Anyone we know?"

Turning to Lex, Clark took his hand and laced their fingers together. Seagreen eyes met his, hope warring with resignation in their depths. Smiling, Clark squeezed Lex's hand. "Yeah."

The crackle of the bacon frying on the stove, Lex's heartbeat and quickened breath, the soft lowing of the cattle outside… Clark's sensitive ears catalogued these and more while his parents stood frozen in shock. Lex's eyes held his, the light of hope fading behind cynical acceptance as the seconds ticked by.

Then Martha dropped her hands from her face with a gasping sob, ran around the table, and threw her arms around Lex. His eyes widened, and he stared at Clark as he hesitantly put an arm around her in return. Clark grinned at him, more relieved than he would admit. She squeezed Lex tightly, then straightened, wiping her eyes.

Clark turned toward his father. While he was relieved at his mother's reaction, he wasn't really surprised. His father, on the other hand… he wasn't sure what to expect. Jonathan leaned on the back of a chair and cleared his throat. "Are you very sure of this, Clark?"

Shrugging, Clark met Jonathan's eyes. "Both of our soulmarks reacted and changed colour. I don't see how I could be any more sure than that."

Nodding, Jonathan turned to Lex. "I guess I can't argue with fate. Welcome to the family, Lex."

Meeting Lex's dumbstruck gaze, Clark grinned again. He was sure he must be glowing—there was so much happiness inside him, it had to be leaking out. He felt as if he could fly.


	3. Smiling, Hand in Hand

_Note: Takes place shortly after Nell moves to Metropolis and Lana moves in with the Sullivans._

* * *

><p>Chloe raised her chin and met her reflection's eyes in the bathroom mirror. "Okay, Sullivan. Just look again. It's only a soulmark—nothing to be afraid of." She held the hand mirror behind her head with one hand while lifting her short hair off her neck with the other. There was the pale pink crossed out fingerprint she'd had for as long as she could remember, and next to it, a brand-new one: rich brown like mahogany, or coffee with a hint of cream. It was beautiful.<p>

She gently brushed a fingertip over the dark whorls. So. She had long ago come to terms with the knowledge that she would never meet the soulmate who had died so young. And yet, she had always felt there was a missing space in her life.

The door swung open behind her, and Lana's shocked eyes met hers in the mirror. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Chloe. I didn't know anyone was in here."

Laughing in an attempt at nonchalance, Chloe smoothed her blonde curls down over the fingerprints on her neck. "It's okay. I should have locked the door." She turned to leave the bathroom. "I'm done anyway. It's all yours."

* * *

><p>Lana pulled her hair into a ponytail at the back of her head and eyed the punching bag dubiously. How had she let Lex talk her into this? That thing was bigger than she was. And this room… she shook her head. An entire room devoted to practicing fighting. Well, with a house as big as the Luthor mansion, you could have rooms for whatever you wanted.<p>

"Lana," Lex said from behind her, "did you always have… never mind."

Turning around, she put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Walking past her, he grabbed the bag and turned to face her. "Let's get started."

Rolling her eyes, she stepped forward and lifted her fists. Lex had shown her how to wrap them with tape earlier, and they looked unfamiliar now, like a fighter's hands.

What was it with the guys in this town lying and keeping secrets anyway? She threw a few punches, then sighed. "I can't even get the bag to move. I don't see how I'm supposed to take on a guy who's twice my size."

Lex shook his head at her in gentle exasperation. "Lana, getting the upper hand isn't about size. It's about decisiveness and speed. You have to commit. If you want to be effective, you have to put your whole body into it." He gave her a challenging stare. "Okay?"

She took a deep breath and raised her fists again. "Okay." Lunging forward, she threw her weight forward with every strike.

"There you go." Lex grinned at her proudly. "Now, channel all your anger."

Rolling her eyes, she paused and shook her head at him. "Some of us aren't as angry as you are, Lex."

He laughed. "Of course not. I mean, what's to be angry about, hmm?" He narrowed his eyes. "It's not like a bunch of frat boys came into your own place and harassed you. It's not like you felt helpless when that guy shoved you. And I know it doesn't make you mad that you needed Clark Kent to save you… again."

Remembering how helpless she had felt, she threw herself into the punches, beating the bag with all her strength.

Lex grinned. "Better."

Exhausted, she stood back, panting and grinning. "Thanks. Maybe I do have some aggression to work out."

He nodded. "Don't we all." Tossing her a water bottle, he asked, "Hey, do you mind if I ask you about your new soulmark?"

"My what?" Lifting her hand to the back of her neck, she ran her fingers over the scar that had appeared such a short time ago. Of course, a new mark wouldn't feel like anything.

Lex was watching her with something like sympathy in his eyes. "You didn't know you had a secondary mark?"

Shaking her head slowly, she let her hand fall. "Since Whitney died, I haven't really wanted to look." Did she want to see now? Did it even matter? Her curiosity won out. "Do you have a mirror?"

His lips lifted in a self-deprecating smile. "Of course."

The new mark was nearly the same colour as her scarred one, though the yellow was brighter, like sunlight. Lana ran her fingers lightly over it, wondering. Could it be Clark? No, he'd had his soulmark for as long as she'd known him, the bright red always peeking through the dark curls at the nape of his neck, partially hidden, but clearly not scarred.

The most likely scenario was someone else with a scarred mark had also just recently gotten a secondary soulmark. She laid the hand mirror down and stared at her face in the ornate wall mirror. Was it unfaithful to Whitney's memory to be excited? He would want her to be happy.

Running out of the bathroom, she found Lex in the training room. He looked up, surprised, as she ran across the room and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Lex!"

Gently patting her shoulder, he said, "I take it this is a happy surprise then?"

Looking up at him, she smiled. "Yes. I have no idea who it is, but I'm eager to find out."

One side of his mouth tilted up. "It is a wonderful thing to find the person you are meant to be with."

"Lex?" She stepped back, studying his eyes as they skated away from her. "Have you found your soulmate?"

He turned away, but she saw a real smile grace his lips. "Rest assured, Lana, when the time is right, I will shout it from the rooftops."

Well, if that wasn't an obvious yes, she didn't know what was. "I'm glad for you, Lex. I hope you'll be very happy."

He glanced over his shoulder at her, still smiling. "Thank you, Lana."

* * *

><p>Chloe wandered into the kitchen and reached up for a mug from the cupboard. Lana was at the table, bent over a scattering of textbooks and papers, her long dark hair falling in her face. "Hey, Lana." Chloe poured herself a cup of coffee.<p>

Lana looked up and gave Chloe her I'm-hopelessly-overwhelmed smile. "Hey, Chloe." She pushed her hair back behind her ears, and gestured helplessly at the books and papers. "You know, math is a lot easier at the Talon. Give me coffees and cash, and I can figure it out, but this—?" She broke off, shaking her head.

Chloe sat down across the table. "I know what you mean. When I'm writing for the Torch, it's just so easy, you know? But when I've got to do an essay for English class, my mind just goes blank."

Lana's face lit up with her we're-on-the-same-wavelength smile. "It's different when it's something you enjoy, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Chloe wrapped both hands around her mug. It was sometimes hard to believe that there had been a time when she wasn't friends with Lana. "It is."

Lana nodded, and her hair fell in her face again. Pushing it back, she blew out a frustrated sigh. "I should have tied this up before I started."

"Hang on." Sliding out of her chair, Chloe ran to her room and dug through her hair things. Most of them were way too small to hold all of Lana's hair—since she kept her hair so short, she had no need for elastics and scrunchies—but there was one barrette she had bought a few years ago that should be large enough. The ruby red butterfly would be gorgeous against the chestnut strands, too. "Here we go." Chloe came up beside Lana and handed it to her.

"Oh, Chloe. It's beautiful." Lana eyes widened and she smiled a new smile that Chloe hadn't seen before, a smile of pure delight. Handing it back, Lana asked, "Would you do it for me?"

"Sure." Chloe took the butterfly back with a bit of a shrug and stepped behind Lana's chair. Gathering up the fine strands of dark hair, she smiled to herself. Lana's hair was nearly exactly the same shade as Chloe's new soulmark. Wouldn't it be hilarious if Lana was her soulmate? She shook her head. What a ridiculous thought. Lana was barely over Whitney's death, and very likely wouldn't get a secondary mark—from what she'd read, less than half of those who lost their first soulmate ever got a second. Except… there _was _a second mark on Lana's neck. Chloe's fingers stilled. "Lana, did you know you have a second soulmark?"

"Oh. Yes." Lana tipped her head slightly to one side and the silky strands slid through Chloe's fingers. "Lex noticed it when he was teaching me to fight."

Pursing her lips, Chloe gathered up the strands again. Lex, hey? He and Lana had gotten very close since they opened the Talon together. "So, do you have any idea who it is?"

Laughing, Lana replied, "What is this, an interview? No, I don't."

"Sorry." So, it wasn't Lex then. Probably. Chloe fastened Lana's hair at the back of her head with the butterfly, and then came around to sit across the table again. "I'm just curious. I don't know if you saw the other day in the bathroom… but I have a second mark too."

Lana leaned forward, resting her arms on the table, her eyes holding Chloe's with her expression she had that showed you she was completely invested in what you were saying. "I wanted to ask you about that, but I didn't want to pry."

Shrugging, Chloe laughed a bit. Dropping her eyes to her untouched coffee, she caught her lower lip in her teeth then let it slide free as she wrapped her hands around the glass again. "I just always thought I'd lost my chance, you know? As far as I can remember, my soulmark has always been scarred." She shrugged again, feeling tears sting her eyes. "I told myself it didn't matter. How could I miss someone I never knew?"

Lana reached out and took one of Chloe's hands. "I'm so sorry, Chloe. I didn't know."

"It's not something I usually talk about." Wiping her eyes with her free hand, Chloe laughed shakily. "Look at me bawling. I'm sorry."

Lana's gaze was steady, her eyes full of compassion and understanding. "When I discovered my second mark, I wondered if maybe being excited about it was unfair to Whitney. But, Chloe, we deserve to be happy too." She took Chloe's other hand in hers. "Whoever your first soulmate was, he—or she—would want you to be happy."

"You're right." Chloe swallowed hard, blinking away tears. She really didn't want to let go of Lana's hands to wipe them away again. "We do deserve to be happy."

Lana's smile was bright and understanding.

* * *

><p>It was almost closing time at the Talon, and Lana was clearing tables while waiting for the last few stragglers to finish their coffees. The jingle of the door brought her head around, hoping she wouldn't have another customer so late. At sight of Clark, she smiled. "Hey, Clark. What can I do for you? We're about to close, but I still have some coffee in the pot if you wanted a cup—on the house."<p>

He followed her up to the counter, shaking his head, his eyes sparkling with joy. "That's okay, Lana. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay." She laughed, tossing her head a bit, hoping this wasn't going to be another date invitation. She didn't have the energy to deal with that right now. Facing him over the counter, she rested her elbows on the surface. "What's up?"

Resting a hand on the counter, he smiled at her. "You've always been one of my best friends, Lana. So I wanted to let you know that I found my soulmate."

"Oh, Clark. That's great." She smiled back at him. Was it terrible that she was relieved? "Is it anyone I know?"

He ducked his head, his grin turning bashful. "Well, we… uh… we haven't really told our families yet." He ran his hand through his hair, lifting one shoulder slightly. "I just… wanted you to know."

Impulsively, she reached out and covered his hand with one of hers. "I'm so happy for you, Clark. And, I have some news too." She took a breath. "I have a secondary soulmark. I have no idea who it is, but it's exciting, you know?" She gave him a bright smile.

Clark turned his hand over and squeezed hers, his smile blinding. "Yeah. It is. Congratulations, Lana."

"You too, Clark." First Lex, now Clark. Everybody was finding their soulmates. Maybe it was a good omen for her. And for Chloe. Huh. Chloe's secondary soulmark had appeared around the same time as Lana's. Could it be—? It was almost too much to hope for.

* * *

><p>Chloe looked up as Clark walked into the Torch office. "Hey, Clark. Here to drop off your article that was due yesterday?"<p>

"Oh." He blushed. "I'll have it tomorrow; I swear."

Sighing, she rolled her eyes. "I swear, Clark, you are the worst for deadlines."

"I'm sorry, Chloe." He sat on the edge of her desk, picked up a pen, and began to flip it around between his fingers.

"Stop that." She tried to glare at him, but her face wouldn't hold the expression. Rolling her eyes at herself, she turned back to her computer. Even Clark's annoying habits couldn't shake her good mood today. "So, if you're not here with the article, what can I do for you?"

He stared at the pen as if it held the mysteries of the universe. "I wanted to tell you that I–I found my soulmate."

"Clark, that's wonderful!" Jumping up, she threw her arms around him.

He hugged her back, a bit awkwardly. "Thanks, Chloe." There was a note of relief in his voice.

Pulling back, she tilted her head to one side and tried meet his eyes, but he avoided hers. "Clark, what's wrong?"

His shoulders lifted in a shrug. "I guess I was just… worried about how you would take it. I mean, you… well…" He grimaced. "I know you had a crush on me—"

She cut him off, hands on hips. "Seriously? Do you think so little of me? Clark, you're my friend and I'm happy for you." She waved a hand airily. "Besides, I have a new soulmate myself."

His mouth fell open. "You do? Who?"

She shrugged and spun back toward her desk. "I don't know yet. So, who's yours?"

"I can't say yet. Not until we've told our families."

Sliding back into her chair, she nodded. "Sure. Of course." She smiled up at him. "I'm really happy for you, Clark. Maybe some of your good fortune will rub off on me and I'll find mine right away."

He grinned. "I hope so. I want everyone to be as happy as I am."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Lana." Chloe bounced into the kitchen on Saturday morning and stuck a slice of bread in the toaster. "Do you have to be at the Talon today? Because I was thinking: WayneTech has that soulmark analysis thing at their office in Metropolis now. We could go find out if our new soulmates are in the database." She shrugged. "I mean, if you want to."<p>

Lana smiled. "Sure." She had heard of the WayneTech soulmark analyzer, but hadn't even thought of using it before. She and Whitney had found each other so easily, they hadn't needed any assistance. But why not? "I'll do it if you will."

Chloe's smile was brilliant.

* * *

><p>The WayneTech soulmark analysis office in Metropolis was very clean and modern, done all in soft shades of off-white. Cushy armchairs and couches interspersed with well-tended plants made up the waiting room.<p>

Chloe breathed a silent 'Thank you' that she had thought to call ahead and get them appointments for the same time so neither would have to wait alone. No matter how comfortable were those couches, it would be torture to sit there wondering. And arriving only ten minutes before their scheduled time, they didn't have long to wait.

Two smiling attendants called them in and Chloe flashed Lana a nervous smile which she returned as they followed the attendants into the analysis rooms. Swallowing hard as the door closed behind her, Chloe catalogued the tiny room. A machine that reminded her of the one at the optometrist filled one corner, a reclining chair in front of it. That must be where she was to sit. A wheeled chair and a tidy desk up against the far wall finished the sparse furnishings.

Chloe's attendant, a young woman in her late twenties or early thirties with light brown hair, smiled reassuringly as she sat down at the desk. "I'm Sarah. Please, have a seat." She indicated the reclining chair Chloe had already identified and patted Chloe's shoulder. "Relax, and lean back here. It won't hurt a bit."

"Okay." Leaning back, Chloe tried to relax as instructed, but it wasn't easy. She had read up on the analysis process before suggesting it to Lana, so she knew it wouldn't hurt. It wouldn't even touch her; it would only scan her soulmark and fingerprints with an LED and then check them against everyone else in its database.

In only a few minutes, she could possibly know the name of her soulmate. It was difficult to lie still, but she knew that the scanner would not be able to read her mark if she moved her head, or her fingerprints if she fidgeted with her hands, so she forced herself to close her eyes and breathe slowly and evenly as Sarah fiddled with the machine behind her. "You're doing well," Sarah said soothingly.

Setting her jaw, Chloe stopped herself from nodding in reply.

"All done! You can sit up now," Sarah said brightly. Chloe pushed herself up and turned to see. Sarah smiled at her. "Now we just wait to see if there's a match found. You understand if there's no match, that only means that your soulmate hasn't been scanned?"

Nodding Chloe rubbed at the back of her neck. "Yeah."

A soft chime from the machine brought Chloe's head up, and Sarah leaned in and grinned. "Match found! She's only just been scanned: Lana Lang." Chloe's mouth fell open and she stood up suddenly. Sarah looked up. "Do you know her?"

Nodding, Chloe managed a "Thank you" before turning as if in a dream and leaving the room. Across the hall, another door opened and Lana stood framed, that new smile of delight curving her lips. "Lana," Chloe whispered, and stepped forward.

Lana met her halfway, throwing her arms around Chloe, laughing and crying. Chloe found that she was doing the same.

* * *

><p>Later, Lana could not have explained how they made it home safely. Somehow, Chloe managed to drive her little yellow Bug back to the Sullivan house one-handed—her other hand was in Lana's. They spent the entire trip sneaking glances at each other and smiling. Lana couldn't remember the last time she had seen Chloe smile so much, and so genuinely. For that matter, Lana couldn't remember when her own smile had been so full of joy.<p>

As the car came to a stop outside the house, Chloe turned to Lana, started to say something, and stopped, laughing and shaking her head. And it felt so natural to Lana to lift her free hand and lay it along Chloe's cheek. "What is it?"

Chloe closed her eyes. "I just… wondered if we should—I mean, we don't have to… We already know, but—" She opened her eyes, met Lana's gaze. "The reporter in me wants to know."

Lana laughed and shook her head, not following all of that. "Know what?"

"Sorry." Chloe ducked her head. "I want to know if we have any reactions."

"Oh." Lana grinned. She twisted around and lifted her hair off of her neck. "Here."

"Okay." Chloe's voice was slightly strained. Lana felt a featherlight touch on her neck, then Chloe gasped in awe. "It turned blue," she whispered.

The rich brown of Chloe's soulmark faded into a fiery orange at Lana's touch, and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "It's beautiful. Like fire."

They walked into the house, smiling, hand in hand. Lana never wanted to let go.


End file.
